


Bedroom caresses

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Touching, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: Robin had scratched her itch and left her wanting more. Regina was battling her emotions while still trying to chase her desires. She just did not count on being overstimulated.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 6





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> My trusted beta is going through a lot in her personal life so please point out if there are errors (read so many times, i cannot tell at this point)
> 
> I made a 2021 decision to post all my old ideas and unfinished work so bear it with me...

She had been awake all-night thinking about him. Thinking of the strange way he made her feel. Trying to figure out how a man could awaken such grief-stricken emotions she had long ago repressed.

She was immersed so deep in her own thoughts she did not realize his warmth had left her body. Feeling somehow shivery despite the very unusual hot spring night, she ran her hand towards her back expecting to feel his skin against hers. When she failed to find his firm muscles spooning her body, she forced her head behind her, her eyes, now, anxiously expecting to find him still there, in her bed, but afraid of what they could meet. Still fearful, she turned herself.

Now, lying on her back, her eyes glued to her right side, she sighted, relieved to see him still there. He was now lying on his right side, facing her door. She thought he may have felt tired of spending most part of the night on his left side, and that would be why he turned away from her.

Realizing how apprehensive she just felt about the possibility of him leaving her in the middle of the night, she debated in her head how much this man was impacting her thoughts, her life. She could not understand how a man could actually feel good to have her by his side after getting to know all the sides to her, the dark, the light, and all the space in between.

After all, the only thing that fulfilled her life completely was her child, that now was being shared by her and Emma. She had not let herself feel anything remotely affectionate towards another human being since Daniel. And now all the sudden, this man, this simple thief was bringing up sensations and feelings she was not sure she was ready to let flow through her body and mind again, yet.

Even though this man was supposed to be her soulmate, or so it was said, she was not all-in control of her thoughts and her own life to figure out if this was the right thing to do, especially considering what has been happening with the town. She knew she had bigger and more important things to preoccupy over than juvenile impulses.

While her mind traveled fast, trying to get away from her problems, her body kept telling her otherwise. Facing his back, she began shifting closer and closer to his body until she was the one spooning him. He was in such a deep sleep, _-and with his guard completely down? she questioned silently-_ ; he did not feel her soft breathing against his shoulder blade.

Her hand started to wander over his body. Her fingers brushing softly against his firm, yet soft to the touch, male skin. She started hovering his forearm with her index finger, trying to memorize each hairline, each freckle as if admiring a fine work of art. Moving up to his upper arm and shoulder, she gave very light touches so not to wake him. She wanted to marvel over that sculpture for a while without having his, rather distracting eyes on her.

Now, heavy breaths began coming out as she appreciated the view in front of her. While still looking at his shoulders, she could see the marks, old wounds, scars… the fingernail marks she herself inflicted a couple of hours before. They were still fresh and as soon as she kissed the skin there, he hissed and she froze for a second, afraid of having woken him, but apparently not, as his eyes were still closed, and his breathing was still reasonably heavy.

She, then, went on to explore his front. Little circles around his left clavicle, and slowly going down his ribcage while tender kisses were pressed against each red mark on his back. Her left leg also began brushing gently his knee and thigh, up and down his leg, until she felt the skin get shivery under her touch.

By then, she knew it was time to wake him up, since longing in the pit of her stomach was growing bigger and bigger with each movement. With a change of tactics, she abruptly slid both her hands from his hips to his butt and grabbed it real nicely, digging her fingernails for good measure. With a somewhat afraid look on his face, he woke up and breathless, turned around to face her in confusion.

With a grin on her face, she moved closer to him to touch his chest, "hey there!", her voice sounding more like an excited teenager's. "What was the meaning of that?", he said, still genuinely confused. "Uhmm, nothing. I just got bored somehow and can't seem to fall asleep!"

"And the marks on my arse are there simply because of boredom?!", he let out, sounding more irritated than surprised. "Ok, fine, go back to your sound sleep then", now frustrated she pushed his chest away from her in a matter of seconds. "Fine! I'll do just that! It was better than this anyway!", he said in a slightly humorous tone. "Fine!", "Fine!"

Turning his back to her again, he waited for her to make any sort of movement towards him but nothing. Some minutes later, and still nothing happened. He, then, still facing her door, raised his arm in her direction and in a firm tug, pulled her body tight against his back. Hearing her giggles as warm breathes moving along his spine, his blood started racing with the already known sensation of her soft silky skin in contrast to the roughness he came to accept about his own.

Still having a good hold on her back, he pressed his fingers over her buttocks, giving it a nice squeeze, which resulted in a startled pant from the woman lying behind him. Taking his action as approval to the earlier bickering, she ran her hand firmly against his abdomen now. Feeling every muscle, every pore. She, then moved down to find that her ministrations had already successfully worked their magic, and he indeed could not resist her feverish touch.

Breathing heavily, he loosened the grip on her flesh when her fingers explored further, lightly moving over his erected member. "Hungry much?", she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Not as much as you are, apparently! Waking me up from a marvelous dream I was having!", he said. "Oh really? May I ask what the dream was about?"

"You may, but I will not answer that as it might induce you towards jealousy."

"Oh, so you are already resorting to cheating on me?” She gave the tip of his member a light squeeze as mocking reprehension, “In your dream, even? Is that right?", she continued, and he groaned, tightening his abs in anticipation, which only made her body ache for him even more.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about!", he shut his eyes closed so not to see her reaction.

Shifting her weight to her elbow, she pressed it onto the mattress, trying to get a good look of his face that was being hidden by his broad shoulder.

She knew he was fooling, she knew that much about him already, but she also was insecure about her real feelings so somehow, she did question his words, even if for a split of second, however her needs were more urgent, and that matter would have to be dealt with in a later moment, _-oh because she was not going to forget that-_ she was in fact getting impatient of the 'no heated' touches being exchanged between them.

"I'll let you off the hook this time. But simply because I cannot sleep … and I need a distraction... But be warned I'll want answers later".

"Yeah, right! Just say you are craving my body. You yearn for crying out my name when you feel me throbbing inside you. When I fill you, all of you, completely ... Just admit that you want me! Again!", he said while shifting his position to face her since he felt that his little joke/truth might mistakenly turn into an argument.

Once again, she got absorbed by her own thoughts and did not notice his position-change. Her mind racing with both his choice of words but more than that… _-that turned her on?-_ She had to force her eyes shut as to not moan in desperation, because no matter what they were to each other yet, he had woken up something in her and she could not turn it off, it was ravening.

"I'll not admit to such thing because it isn't true.", her royal side taking a bit too much of her right then, "You're merely a barbaric thief and you'll not speak to me in that tone." her defensive tone was more to cover the insecurities that were trying to creep up, yet again.

"You forget that here, you're an ordinary woman that goes by the name of Regina and that's all."

She was fuming, they both could sense the hostility in the air and somehow, he seemed more attractive to her than… she did not know when. Her eyes were now directed at him, those big brown eyes effervescently staring into his soul while trying to figure out what was happening in that moment. Staring back with his warm blue eyes, all he wanted was to hold her close to him.

He could see that that small sentence had somehow pierced through those huge walls she has long ago built around herself. She had felt vulnerable around his presence before but as odd as it still felt, he could manage to surprise her by breaking yet another brick of that wall.

She felt restrained and did not know how to respond to his action.

A couple of minutes passed but it felt like hours and they kept staring into each other's soul. The more they shared that look, the more she felt shuddery and scared of the feelings she was trying so very hard to hold back inside her, and the more his face lightened up with a warm and comforting smile towards her, his eyes shining brighter than the stars outside.

More time had passed before he reached for her cheek, brushing his thumb alongside her jawline and then back to the lock of hair that had just fallen above her eyelashes. He caressed her face like it was the most delicate thing he has ever touched, and it surely was. He cherished that deeply.

He ran his hand at her nape making her shiver. Sliding it down her back, he pulled her closer yet again, she now laying flush against him, their knees touching, her left hand splayed on his chest, his elbow resting on her hip while his fingers mimicked circle patterns on the small of her back. 

* * *


	2. Joy in Silence

* * *

There was only silence. To one, the silence was warm, pleasing, comforting. To the other, it was disquieting, bringing about the racing negative thoughts and doubts and projected expectations… the silence was asphyxiating.

“What are you thinking about?”, she disrupted the perfect silence _-in his mind-_ “Nothing, why?”, “It is highly unlikely that your mind is completely blank at this moment.” “Yeah, it is”, his smile only grew _-and she blinked, she could have sworn his eyes were smiling? too. ‘It’s only the moonlight’, she said to herself-_

“Why do you always do that?”, she asked him in a harmless tone. “Do what?”, he said, puzzled. “That!?” _-lifting her hand in the air in his direction-_ “Look at me with those eyes and I might be delirious, but it feels like your grin gets bigger by the second while you do ‘that!’”

“I cannot help it if the woman in front of me is the most exquisite being I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. I could easily live the rest of my life doing just that, looking at you.”

She did not know how to react. Those were definitely uncharted territories. She got such a shade of red, practically inhumanly possible. He only chuckled in response.

“Regina don’t think. Just feel!” … “Be here, with me!”

_-She would be lying if she said that his words immediately put her at easy. But she would try, that was for sure-_ she let out a long breath and gave him an awkward smile. Another deep breath and she closed her eyes, focusing on his touch.

He hummed appreciatively and continued his feathery circles on her lower back, while his elbow occasionally pressed into her hip, making the skin there rather ticklish. She giggled, which he took as an approval and he then, proceeded to move his fingers, ever so lightly up her side, stopping at her clavicle, and then down her spine while she kept caressing his stubble. He was happy in that moment, the woman he loved in front of him, him caressing her, her eyes closed, her giggling, his heart was full.

She sighed when his finger got closer to her breast, which she had not realized had become increasingly sensitive. _-this ‘feeling touch’ thing was not going good for her, she noticed that practically all her body then had become extremely sensitive, she could feel her blood pulsating almost throughout her whole body-_ She opened her eyes, and his eyes had a different shade now, darker. Her arousal got close to excruciating and she needed a change in position, she needed some friction. 

She opened her leg and let it fall languidly over his thigh, _-oh she knew that new position only made things worse with the friction part, but she was hoping he would take the hint-_ the moment her ankle hit his butt, he jerked forward involuntarily, forcing his shaft against her lower stomach, which caused her to both moan and bite her lower lip, and close her eyes again. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something slither down her thigh, _-yes, she was dripping wet-_ which made her feel like a teenager again, taken by embarrassment. She tried to peak down but could not see anything.

He sensed her discomfort, “Regina, what’s wrong?”, she shook her head slightly, trying to avoid his eyes but that only made her feel more embarrassed and anxious, _-and somehow, more aroused?-_ He took her chin up so she would look at him, “talk to me”, she breathed out and unconsciously, her eyes darted down again for a second, but this time he caught it and his eyes followed hers. Given his position, what he saw actually made him smirk. _-he could not understand why she would feel ashamed about it, particularly since his own arousal was poking her belly-_ He smiled because seeing her juices inflated his ego, because he was the one causing that and his love and lust for her only grew.

“I just love you Regina”, the unshed tears she did not realize she was holding, ran freely down her cheeks, she was overcome by so many emotions, she reached forward gripping his hair for support as her lips crashed over his, she longed for more of his touch, much more, for more of his admiration towards her, for more of his love.

The kiss was tender and full of emotions, she was eager, but she would let him take control. When his tongue licked her lower lips, asking for permission, she opened her mouth, and both groaned at the new contact. She relished in his scent and the feel of all of him surrounding her. His hand now holding her close as her hands fumbled with his hair. He could feel her tears coming down his nose, and when they parted for much needed air, _-why is she crying?_ \- he was desperate to make her feel loved. She did not give him time to question her, she simply did not have the emotional stability, especially at that moment to figure out what exactly she was felling or even how to express it.

“Make love to me Robin”, her tear-filled eyes lit up when seeing his were getting watery too. She pecked his lips once more, his nose, his eyes. She passed her right arm under his neck, he pushed back a little giving her space to bend her knee while he moved his left hand under her body to hold her in place. They held their gaze all the while he positioned himself at her entrance, letting her feel his erection but remaining passive, anticipating her approval. She could feel his member, throbbing against her core, _-little did she know it was throbbing in response to him feeling her juices on her inner thigh-_ he growled. He rubbed his length against her folds, eliciting sweet moans from her. “Make me feel your love Robin.”

He entered her inch by inch, allowing her to get used to him invading her. She reluctantly closed her eyes due the overwhelming sensation of him stretching her fully. “aaaah…” He felt she was still hesitant, “just feel Regina” he murmured. She opened her eyes and kissed him softly. He took the opportunity to thrust her a couple of more times, agonizingly slower each time, trying to prolong each moment as long as he could _-he was almost on the verge of his own climax, but he wanted to make it last forever-_ “how does that feel?” “hmmm yes…”, she purred, and it drove him crazy.

He settled on a deliberate but intense pace, each thrust feeling like reaching deeper and deeper inside her. His arms hugging her bottom in a satisfyingly possessive way, while she almost smothered him, holding his face close to her neck. He could not control his loud groan when she gasped aloud and her walls contracted around him, forcing him even deeper. Neither of them seeking their climax, this time was about simply being intimate and to Regina it felt so terrifying, but she could not run away anymore, she realized she craved it. He slowed down his pace, to give other parts of her some of his attention, he massaged her breast with his right hand, while nuzzling her head closer to his.

“Hmmmm… more Ro…”, her whisper came followed by a strangled cry when he lifted her butt and started hitting her in the right spot. He picked up the pace, settling on a more fluid tempo. “Regina, you are so breathtakingly beautiful”, he crashed his lips with hers, rather violently this time, he was trying to hold off his own release. He wanted to pleasure her but was afraid he could not hold much longer. She hummed in his mouth, muffling her pants.

Their angle was marvelous and gentle, but it was not the best to help with the pressure on her clit, but then again, the shallow grazes from his body with each thrust was sufficient to get her worked up, she could feel the well-known desire pooling at her core, leaving her quivering. She let out a hitch-like sound, she was starting to feel rather lightheaded. The room was spinning around them in a way she did not agree with. She took a few breaths and focus on their lovemaking, but she quickly learned that in doing so, it was intensifying everything.

The air was too hot, she started to hyperventilate, she was obviously this close to fainting, she tried breathing slower, but she was being attacked in full, her entire skin was alit, she felt the perspiration on her chest and face, and she could feel every fiber of the sheets beneath her, a roaring buzzing in her ears, it was getting unbearable. Her body was being overly stimulated from all angles and she just could not take the power. It was overbearing.

“Robin…”, she tried, “yes?”, he said through a kiss on her neck, “Oh god,…”, she tried again, “hmm….”, he hummed against her pulse point, “Rob…oh fuck!”, she shot her eyes open, “hmm, I know!”, he tried to kiss her and that gave her the push she needed, “Robin, stop! I can’t!”

He halted immediately, his eyes trying to convey all the confusion and apprehension he was feeling of even remotely having hurt her in any way.

“Robin, please stop!”, “Regina, what happened? Did I hurt you?”, he then noticed how pale she actually looked, and was utterly scared by, but was even more afraid of moving and hurting her more.

“I cannot! This is too much. I am on fire. I feel I will pass out any moment. I cannot breathe.”, she pushed against his chest, trying to put some distance between their bodies so she could find her grounding again.

“What did I do? Are you not enjoying it? Tell me”, he almost whispered. “No, the complete opposite, everything got too strong too fast. I feel all my extremities are being stimulated and for a moment I felt I was about to implode. I needed to stop. It just got too much all at once”, she tried to calm his racing mind, “I just need some minutes”, she closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing, “do you want to stop?”, he motioned to change position, but she held him firmly between her legs “NO! Just stay with me like this, do not move. Give me some minutes. Just hold me!”, she said tenderly, tears already running down her face again and she felt so alive, vibrating with pleasure and joy and love, but his eyes were still scanning her for any problem _-she would try to explain all the hormonal effects he caused on her…. in a later time-_

“Hey, hey it’s ok baby, I’ve got you”, she just nodded while trying to regain some consciousness. “Is this ok? Can I keep holding you?”, he was sincerely concerned seeing her reaction, she could feel it, “Robin, baby, everything is just fine, more than fine _-she had a large smile on her face-_ just do not move, please.”

She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, she could feel his eyes on her, his body was now stiff, engulfing hers, which made her more uncomfortable. “Robin, you might not understand it baby, but remember when I teased you, getting a bit handsy right after we made love the other day and you hissed and said it hurt you?, he nodded understandingly, “so what’s happening is that everything in my body is heightened right now, all my senses, the nice breeze is painful, my breasts against your chest, painful, the sheets beneath us, painful… I need you to relax, if you do not, it’ll keep stimulating mine and it’ll get painful”, she panted and licked her lips in response to feeling his cock twitching, still buried very deep inside, “there is nothing wrong so please relax.”

They must’ve have spent about twenty minutes just lying there, holding each other, _-very intimately, we should say-_ his now half hard member just giving her a warming and fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, his light breathing against her clavicle grounding her, they were staring into each other’s eyes again, but Regina realized this time she did not feel like avoiding his gaze, or running away, she did not feel the common tightness in her chest. She felt home.

“I can feel you thinking over there Regina, talk to me”, he brushed her nose gently with his own, “I’m sorry I ruined our moment. I had never felt anything similar before. It all got overwhelming and completely out of control”, he chuckled, he was in awe of that woman, “Regina, this is our moment, I want this, us, being all bare and me holding you. We can always make love, have sex, but this, here, is what I crave… for us… for you!”

A few more minutes passed by; Robin’s arm that was underneath her body was becoming numb from inactivity, and he tried to move it ever so gently so not to disturb her, and Regina disappointingly concluded that even thought her body was less sensitive, it was still in sensory overload and they would not be able to go on… at least for a while. _-Disappointingly because she was still stirred up, but too raw to act on it-_

She tried to readjust herself on his lap, making his now flaccid member slip completely out of her, resulting in her letting out a strangled deep moan and gasping in both pain and pleasure.

Robin was definitely intrigued by all this situation and somehow wanted to explore it further, maybe some other time, “this is what you do to me!”, she said matter-of-factly, “what am I being blamed for now?”, “all this ‘just feel’ talk in my ear, this is your doing, thief!”, here we go, he said to himself. He thought of comeback but upon seeing her mischievous grin, he chose to drop it.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to feel this much”, he emphasized.

“Let’s just say, I am an extremely good student…”

They kept embracing each other, relishing in and loving their intimacy. Once Regina was again in control of her body, she disentangled her legs from around his waist and crossed her arms around his neck, smelling his scent. She hugged him tenderly and he felt some tears coming back to his eyes. She pushed back to look into his now watery eyes. She kissed him passionately, giving him, yet again, another piece of her. She pecked his lips and his nose before turning herself, positioning herself against his chest. He grabbed the sheet and covered their chilled bodies. No more words needed to be spoken that night. _These were uncharted territories for sure, she thought._ But this felt good, this felt more than right.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Work written in February 2015 and inspired by a dream I had about a scientific article I read on female overstimulation and how it continues to be a taboo subject.


End file.
